Flashback to the Moments
by abcABC123
Summary: Rose has few flashbacks where James got in the middle of Scorpius and Rose's relationship. Rate and review, please!


_Scorpius Malfoy._ _He's a Gryffindor, he's smarter than me, and he is seeker on the Quidditch team, 3rd best after Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie. He cares about me; defends me when James makes fun. He's all I ever want! But he and James absolutely despise each other. It's horrible. I mean, whose side do I take? Best friend and cousin, or my boyfriend? I guess I just try to stay out of it. At least Scorpius respects that James is my friend, nothing more, and nothing less. He doesn't care. And then there's James. I've lost count of how many times he has tried to break Scorpius and me up. _

_**"Hey, Rose!" James says.**_

_**"Hi!" I responded.**_

_**"Do you think you can help me with the new chaser formation? Cause, you know, I missed practice yesterday."**_

_**"Well, of course I know you missed practice yesterday, we all know. We all also know that the reason you missed practice was so you could make out with Julianna. Which, by the way, is not okay."**_

_**"Who said I had to ask your permission?"**_

_**"She's MY friend!"**_

_**"And MY girlfriend!"**_

_**"Fine. And no."**_

_**"No, what?"**_

_**"No, I can not help you with the new defense move."**_

_**"What? Why not?"**_

_**"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Scorpius."**_

_**"With that twit? Blow him off!"**_

_**"No! We've been planning this since forever!"**_

_**"Well, then I'll have to blow him off for you."**_

_**"WHAT? JAM-"**_

**I fell backwards, frozen by Stupefy. **

_**"Okie-dokie lets go practice!"**_

_**"JAMES! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DID YOU EVEN SAY? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_

_**"Whoa there, Rosy. Hold up. I did you a favor. I don't know why you're so mad at me."**_

_**"What. Did. You. Say?"**_

_**"Nothing! I just told him that you were…." James mumbled the rest.**_

_**"James…" I gave him my 'warning look'**_

_**"Okay, okay! I told him that you were sick, and didn't feel like going!" **_

_**"That's it. Nothing more?"**_

_**"Nothing more!"**_

_**"You promise?"**_

_**"I Swear!"**_

_**"Rose! I need to talk to you!" Scorpius yelled across the corridor.**_

_**"SHE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN, MALFOY!"**_

_**"James!" I scolded. "Yeah, Scorp?" I ran to meet him in the middle of the Great Hall.**_

_**"Look, Rosie, is it true? What James said?"**_

_**"What did he say?"**_

_**"He said that because I'm pureblood you don't want to go out with me anymore, and that you hate me because my father…"**_

_**"Oh my gosh Scorpius, I'm so sorry! It's not true, I promise! He's just being James. Speaking of which, I've got to go hex the guts out him, be right back!"**_

_"So, if the 5th rule of charms states that __an object at rest will remain at rest unless acted on by an unbalanced force, an object in motion continues in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force, then why does Wingardium Leviosa work?" I ask._

_"I dunno, do I?" James replies._

_"You should know."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause you're the charms genius!"_

_"Whatevs. Anyways, can you help me with a potion I'm working on?"_

_"Yeah sure, which potion?"_

_"The James Potter potion, of course!"_

_"You've created your own potion?"_

_"Its for extra credit."_

_"I didn't know 5th years got to make their own potion!"_

_"Yeah, well, we do. Anyway, I need one of your hairs."_

_"Why?" I said suspiciously. _

_"For color, of course! Right now it's a nasty, mucky brown. I'm just going to add the color!"_

Being theidiot I am, I fell for it. And gave him a hair. And only realized what his potion actually was until the stunning spell was flying through the air, and soon after, obliviate.

_"Hey Scorp! Are we still on for tonight?"_

_"I don't know, are we? You sounded pretty positive this morning that you didn't want to go."_

_"You know? I don't really remember anything of this morning…"_

_"So you don't remember breaking up with me?"_

_"Why would I break up with you?"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"Well, lets just say nothing happened. Deal?"_

_"Deal!"_

Only later did James confess it being he,

"What about James, Scorpius?"

Scorp smiles, and pulls out a slip of paper that says:

Rose-

So the twit asked you to marry him. Oh well. He wants me to write this, so here it goes, against my better judgment.

I, James Harry Potter, swear to leave Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy alone if married/engaged.

There you go. Stop smirking, Rose. I can see you smirking.

"Yes!"


End file.
